


three's a crowd

by prkjimin (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Top Mingyu, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, bottom Jihoon, cuckold soonyoung, established relationships - Freeform, this isn't a threesome fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: “soonyoung, this is mingyu. I told him about thething,” jihoon introduces.





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> whomst am i  
> i wrote this a lil while ago n i didn't know who jihoon would fuck so here's some mingyu n jihoon even tho i don't necessarily ship them  
> sorry for any mistakes/errors/typos

they've discussed this before, on random saturday nights while laying in bed, casually in the kitchen, even once over text. it's been talked about, but jihoon never thought it'd really happen, not until he's pressed up against the wall of a club, alcohol streaming through his blood and leaving him light headed as a wet mouth sucks hickeys on the underside of his jaw.

 

going home is a blur, taxi lights flashing as tires pull up the curb, paying the faceless man driving a little too fast in the city streets between harsh kisses. they fumble up the stairs, jihoon nearly tripping at one point but he's caught promptly by the man towering over him. he isn't sure how he's able to get the door unlocked, but jihoon does and then they're falling inside, shoes being kicked off and the minute the door's closed clothing is being pulled at, jihoon's jacket falling to the floor and hands roaming under his shirt.

 

“jihoonie?” the redhead hears and he tenses for a moment, feels guilty for half a second before he slithers into the living room, soonyoung's face illuminated by soft lamp light, eyes sleepy widening slightly as he takes in the disarranged state of his boyfriend.

 

“soonyoung, this is mingyu. I told him about the _thing_ ,” jihoon introduces, glancing from the tall, tan skinned man stood less than a foot behind him. mingyu's cherry kissed lips stretch across white teeth in a genuinely kind smile, soonyoung's own mouth dropping open a little as he slowly takes in the implications.

 

“oh,” his boyfriend breathes, sits frozen in place for a second, before he's scrambling to his feet, approaches the pair with an unreadable expression and swiftly connects his mouth with jihoon's alcohol stained one, tongue slipping into his mouth wetly before he steps back.

 

he steps toward mingyu and shakes his hand, like this is a formal meeting and he's about to discuss numbers with him instead of watch the tall man fuck his boyfriend.

 

it's almost surreal when the trio enter his and soonyoung's bedroom, sheets made neatly though jihoon's sure mingyu wouldn't have noticed anyways. the blond takes a seat on the office chair tucked into the desk beside the bed as mingyu pushes jihoon down onto the mattress, wasting no time in pushing the shorter's shirt up and mouthing down his stomach. soonyoung twists the chair around so he has a perfect view of the pair on the bed, watches as mingyu maneuvers around jihoon's body like it's something he's done a hundred times, unbuckling the redhead's pants with a sense of familiarity and ease that rivals soonyoung.

 

jihoon moans softly when mingyu palms over him through his boxers, pulls his bottoms off completely leaving his nude from the waist down and soonyoung inhales sharply, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants as mingyu teases his boyfriend with light kisses along his thighs.

 

mingyu's mouth is warm and wet on jihoon, sucks him until he's fuller hard and whining, hips bucking up everytime mingyu's mouth slides down. it makes soonyoung's stomach flutter, seeing jihoon enjoy himself with someone else, right in front of him, fully aware of his presence but not caring in the slightest.

 

there's an airy noise that soonyoung's hyper aware of that escapes jihoon when mingyu sits back, wiping the spits that's drippled down his chin. he sits back on his launches and rids himself of his shirt, and soonyoung takes a minute to marvel at the smooth plane of his torso, soft lines of muscle on his abdomen and shallow v leading down into the waistband of his pants.

 

“isn't he hot, soonyoung? so strong, and tall, I bet he could fuck me better than you.” jihoon murmurs lowly, traces the unblemished skin from his chest down to his navel, staring soonyoung straight in his eye, hooded gaze dark.

 

the blonde inhales sharply, holds jihoon's challenging gaze until the smaller finally breaks it, twists onto his side so his ass is on full display and pulls open the bedside table, soonyoung knowing exactly what jihoon's going for before he even sees it. subconsciously, his hand moves to between his legs, ever so lightly rubbing against the strained fabric of his shorts.

 

mingyu looks pleased when jihoon hands over the half empty bottle of lube and a foil package, standing so he can unfasten the clasp to his pants and pulling the tight denim down long legs, jihoon and soonyoung both watching with interest.

 

the brunet climbs back onto the bed and between jihoon's open thighs, pops open the cap from the lube bottle and pours a fair amount onto his fingers, catches the bit that threatens to leaks with his other hand and wraps his hand around jihoon's length, slick with lube and spit.

 

his other hand snakes lower, cool liquid making jihoon shiver as it presses against his hole, legs spreading wider to encourage mingyu to continue on. he does so easily, thrusts the digit in knuckle by knuckle, long finger stretching jihoon.

 

the redhead moans, a little overplayed, when mingyu adds another finger, hips rocking between the digits fucking into him slowly and the hand stroking him quickly. he looks over at soonyoung, teeth biting into his redden bottom lip, pleasure evident on his features and now soonyoung's reaching into his underwear, pulling his shorts down enough that he can pull his cock out and stroke himself comfortably, hyper sensitive to everything going on.

 

after mingyu's been three fingers deep in jihoon and the redhead's been gasping and groaning more and more, the shorter male stops him, whines a little when mingyu's fingers leave him and takes a second to catch his breath.

 

“lay down,” jihoon instructs to mingyu, the brunet doing as told without question. jihoon opens the foil that he'd retrieved earlier, rips it open and rolls it onto mingyu's length with finesse, slicks the rubber with a dollop more of lube before he's straddling mingyu, petite hand wrapped around his cock to hold it steady as he carefully slides down, bottoming out with a gasp.

 

“fuck, you feel so good,” jihoon whines, and soonyoung doesn't know if the moan that follows belongs to him or mingyu. slowly, jihoon begins to rock up and down, hands planted on mingyu's chest to steady himself and he bounces quicker, a faint clapping of skin and heavy breathing sounding in the room, low moans and stuttered whimpers echoing off the walls.

 

soonyoung's stoking himself with intent now, wrist twisting at the tips as his hips roll into his grip, feeling a familiar tightness begin to work itself in his stomach.

 

“jihoon- ah, can I come? please,” soonyoung's babbles, hips thrusting sporadically.

 

“already?” jihoon mocks, face turned turned into an unimpressed frown. “you're not even fucking me and you're ready to come already, how pathetic,” he snips and even without permission soonyoung finds himself doubling over, breath hitching as he releases messily over his fingers, painting his hands warm and white.

 

jihoon barely spares him another look before his focus is back on mingyu, now chasing his own release as he bounces faster, mingyu wrapping a loose fist around jihoon's length, fucking in time to his thrusts.

 

it's enough to push the redhead over the edge too, crying out as he spills over minyu's stomach, the taller man following shortly there after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp! wasn't that a hoot!  
> twitter: subsoonyoung


End file.
